joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (ScrewAttack, 2018)
|-|Base= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary It was June 13th, 2011. ScrewAttack had released the 13° episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mario vs Sonic, one of the best episodes of season one. But as time went on, the episode had become obsolete, failing to meet DEATH BATTLE!'s current standards. So, to fix that mistake (And to celebrate the 100th episode of DEATH BATTLE!), ScrewAttack decided to redo the episode from zero, and after hours of research, writing, animating, composing, push ups, sit ups and plenty of juice, here's the result. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, maybe | ...sorry, what did you say? Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog, ScrewAttack Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthromorphic hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Martial Arts, Elemental Shields, Fire Manipulation with Red Burst, Black Hole Creation with Violet Void, Resistance to Mind Manipulation | Same as in base, Teleportation, Energy Proyection, Flight, Regeneration, Positive Aura (Whatever that means), Invulnerability Attack Potency: Large Town level, possibly (In the totally canon Sonic OVA, he and Metal Sonic destroyed an enormous stalactite, but since it was their combined power we think it might not scale. One would think that for their 100th episode they would put more effort and give Sonic a more reliable feat, but Mario was going to win anyways so who cares) | ...what were we talking about again? (Not that it really matters: Scaling Mario to Donkey Kong's moon punching feat makes him comparable to Dark Gaia (?) who Super Sonic couldn't defeat alone. This is impotant even though we are using Hyper Sonic) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Based in a easily debunkable asumption made over Sonic Unleashed's SPD meter) Wait no! Massively Hypersonic (Based in feats from TV shows that CLEARLY don't contradic the main canon). At most Relativistic (Almost outran the black hole at the end of Sonic Colors, but since he can't do this casually we are going to ignore it). Speed of Light with Light Speed Attack (And only with it), but it requires a semi-lenghty duration of charging energy so fuck it. And clearly not FTL as there are not enough official sources nor feats to support it | FTL (Meh, this one is aceptable) Striking Strength: Large Town Class, but we are not sure | ...is this really important? Durability: Not enough | Planet level (...well, that one is also aceptable) Standard Equipment: *'Aqua Shield:' Allows him to jump higher by bouncing and breathe underwater *'Chaos Emeralds:' Used for Chaos Control and Super forms Weaknesses: Cocky and arrogant. Useless underwater. Mario | Can't even last for a full minute without a steady suply of rings. This is canon and totally not game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Base:' **'Spin Attack:' Sonic jumps into his enemies while spining at high speeds **'Homing Attack:' A spining attack that follows enemies **'Super Peel Out:' Sonic runs in place while building up speed to blast off **'Spin Dash:' Sonic spins in place while building up speed to blast off **'Wisps abilities:' ***'Red Burst:' Turns Sonic into a fire ball ***'Yellow Drill:' Self-Explanatory ***'Violet Void:' Turns Sonic into a living black hole ***'Purple Frenzy:' Turns Sonic into a demonic Hungry Hungy Hippo *'Hyper Sonic:' **'Hyper Flash:' Insta-kills everything around him Stuff we don't feel like explaining: *'Insta-Shield' *'Powers Sneakers' *'Light Chip' *'Flame Ring' *'Crystal Ring' *'Magic Gloves' *'Golden Gloves' *'Ring Time' *'Landmines' *'Enerbeam' *'Any other shield besides the Aqua Shield' *'The Wisps we overlooked' *'Arrow of Light' Key: Base | Hyper Sonic (Because we leave aside Darkspine and Werehog due to not being normally accesible, but Hyper is fine) Note: Sonic cannot use Chaos Control nor Time Stop, the former because it requires assistance ([https://youtu.be/XB1PO0ch3JI?t=199 *cof* *cof*]), and the latter because it was never used in canon. Note 2: Please do not attempt to scale Super Sonic to Solaris and Time Eater, particularly since those enemies' universally threatening capabilities stem from powers Sonic does not possess. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mario (Badly) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:ScrewAttack Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Tier 7 Category:Irrelevant Tier Category:Invulnerability Users